Foxy Bedtime Tales
by Eun-Jung
Summary: Restless kits need a good bedtime story, so their kind Aunty tells them the famous story about how Youko Kurama met and rescued his one true love when she was only a little baby. KB
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho," its characters, plot, etc.  
**Author's note: **So in Japanese culture, typically cats, foxes, and tanuki are the illusionary/magical trio; any shenanigans are done by one or the other or together, thus the presence of foxes and tanuki. I also know that "tanuki" are actually raccoon dogs, but it's a little weird to imagine in English…so I'll be using "raccoon" throughout the story for imagery's sake. Please forgive me if you think I'm violating culture by doing so. It is not intentional—okay, it is—but I simply desire better aesthetics. Yes, I'm being shallow.

And this is a new writing style for me. I grew tired of writing in the traditional way that I've written my other Kurama/Botan stories, so I tried for something a little different. Also, this story is more lighthearted than usual, probably at the same level of ridiculousness as "YYH: Magical Girl Special Flower Bloom," so please keep that in mind when you're making fun of me. :)

Please tell me what you think.

Happy reading.

* * *

**Foxy Bedtime Tales  
Part I**

* * *

Now listen carefully as I tell you a true story about foxes and raccoons in Demon World. Years and years ago, long before you were born, foxes and raccoons worked together, having always been partners of the woodland. They're brothers of trickery and thievery, and even back then they honored that bond. Together they stole from anyone and anything except from their fellow kind.

Well, our story revolves around a certain white fox that you all know very well—yes, Youko Kurama. He was only five centuries old then, relatively young for someone so wise and powerful. By that age, he had already amassed great wealth and fame (or notoriety if you're from Spirit World) and respect as the greatest thief in the Three Worlds.

His best friend—yes, yes, right again, Kuronue—had also made a reputation for himself even though he was neither fox nor raccoon. He was a bat demon with impressive skills in illusions and deceit. But now I'm getting off topic.

Anyway, one day Kurama and Kuronue raced through the woods to reach their newest prey. A great caravan from Spirit World was going through Demon World to reach Human World; apparently, someone of great wealth and importance wanted to grandly announce their entrance to the mortals. According to the rumors, this Spirit World train was every thief's fantastic dream come true: fruits of immortality, gold, silver, jewels, rare artifacts, food, women, and prestige and splendor—it had them all.

Unfortunately, when they reached the point where the caravan should cross their part of the woods, all Kurama and Kuronue saw were death and carnage about. See, someone had attacked the spirits and taken everything of value, even the lives of the spirits and their creatures of burden. Most of the valuables were already gone. So what did Kurama and Kuronue do?

Right, they went through everything anyway. Even though the most obvious treasures were gone, Kurama and Kuronue knew that when it came to Spirit World treasure, even the most insignificant item could be the most rare and precious. So as they searched through the carnage and wreckage for something of value, Kurama noticed an elaborate and grand palanquin thrown to the side of the trail. Our white fox approached it, suspecting that he would find something here. And indeed he found something.

What do you think he found?

Inside the palanquin, a dead woman laid. Even in death, the woman was beautiful. Pale, flawless skin, delicate features, and long luxurious hair; her long lashes fanned out onto her rosy cheeks, her crimson lips somewhat parted in a seductive way; and the layers of gorgeous silk and precious jewelry she wore only enhanced her heavenly beauty. If Kurama couldn't smell death, he would have thought the princess only sleeping—she had to be a princess with her beauty and dress. She could be nothing else.

Now, you wonder how that woman still had so many valuables when everything else around her had been ransacked. Kurama suspected that the bandits hadn't killed this woman and that she herself had caused her end. She had used all of her life energy to create a barrier within the palanquin to keep the bandits out—she had wanted to protect the interior. Remnant Spirit Energy attached to the palanquin proved Kurama's theory. This fact greatly interested the fox. After all, only something truly worth anything would be worth a person's life.

So he looked and searched, and then noticed something move in the lady's arms. As he reached in and removed the large bundle of silk and soft linen from the princess, Kurama sensed a small presence of life. Try to imagine his surprise when he realized the bundle he held was that small presence.

Yes, Kurama found a baby.

He stared down at the innocent creature with wide periwinkle eyes, and Kurama wondered what he should do with it. He thought about following the natural laws of demons and putting the poor thing out of its misery: that would be most merciful. After all, the child's parents and anyone who could've taken proper care of the babe was dead. Undoubtedly this baby had belonged to the deceased princess—it had the same colored hair as its mother and the same flawless skin. Perhaps in the future, greater resemblance would show.

But one thing was clear: it was the infant that the beautiful lady had sacrificed her life to protect.

"Ne, what do you have there?" Kuronue asked while looking over Kurama's shoulder. "Some nice little treasure you want to hog to yourself?"

"If you want it, you can have it," the white fox answered gruffly, shoving the bundle into his friend's arms.

Kuronue looked down at the bundle and shouted in surprise, "Holy shit! It's a baby! What the hell is a baby doing here and alive no less?" He gazed around the trail and wondered out loud, "How did it survive? The guys that attacked were rather thorough—unfortunately for us."

With that, Kurama had to agree. Other than the child, its wrappings, and its mother's apparel, nothing remained for the two thieves to profit on. "The idiots must have missed it while they raided everything else."

"Must have been blind to miss that palanquin," Kuronue scoffed to convey some of his bitterness. "But anyway, what the hell are we going to do with it?" He held the child out to Kurama to take back.

His friend only smirked and said, "You wanted it."

"I thought it was gold! This is a baby! What the hell am I going to do with a baby?" Kuronue complained as he spun around in frustration. Not enjoying the sudden movements, the infant started crying, surprising both Kuronue and Kurama. "Look at it," the bat continued as the baby wailed on. "It's useless to us. It's another mouth to feed, and it can't bring in its worth of treasure. We can't ransom the kid since anyone who'd want it back is dead, and we can't possibly eat it."

Of course, Kuronue didn't mention selling the child because that was his way. He and Kurama, no matter how devious and treacherous they were, would never sell children or people for any reason. They abhorred the thought of slaves and disapproved that way of living—as thieves and creatures of the forest, they valued a free life the most.

Anyway, as Kurama's best friend continued on his tirade about how they couldn't take the child and how the two would fail to make any semblance of parents while trying to comfort the baby, an idea came to Kurama. Taking the baby from Kuronue, the white fox ordered, "Take the woman inside the palanquin to our den—strip her of everything, dress her in something plain, and give her a proper burial. Save all of her valuables and put them away someplace safe."

"And what about the runt?" Kuronue asked as he went to do as ordered.

"I have an idea." And Kurama disappeared into the darkness of the forests of Demon World.


	2. Part II

**Foxy Bedtime Tales  
Part II**

* * *

Now, where did I stop off last night? Huh? Oh yes, Kurama took the child into Demon World's forests and disappeared, right. I'm sure you're wondering what he did with that little baby. Well, since Kurama is a fox, and he's very good friends with raccoons, he brought that little baby to this village. Back then, this village was much larger than it is now, and most raccoon demons lived here.

Anyway, Kurama knew a couple that had recently lost their child to a fearsome Spirit Detective raid. He figured that raising the orphan might ease the hurt these pair of raccoons felt over the loss of their own baby. And despite the fact that the infant was a spirit, the raccoons happily took it in as their own.

Soon enough, Kurama discovered that he had in fact rescued a baby girl. Yoh and Sakura—yes, that's right, _that_ Yoh and Sakura—hoped that Kurama would visit their new daughter often since he had been the one to save her and bring her to them. And he would…Kurama would visit little Botan-chan, as she was named, whenever he could spare time between his various heists. Eh? You wonder why they named her Botan.

In the raccoon village, we traditionally choose for our children names dealing with nature. "Yoh" means leaf, "Sakura" means cherry blossom, and "Botan" means peony. But it wasn't Yoh and Sakura that named their little girl; Kurama gave her that name. He named her "Botan" because the dead princess had hung peonies all over the inside of her palanquin and had wrapped her child in silks with elaborate peony patterns. Thus, he figured that the spirit princess had wanted her daughter to be something like the large, lovely flowers. Oh, you want to know the meaning of my name? We'll get to that later.

Anyway, I remember one particular day when Botan waited for Kurama's visit to the village.

It drizzled that day, but the drizzle wasn't much more than heavy mist. Botan, with her pretty hair plaited into one long braid, sat patiently beside her door and waited for Kurama. "Botan-chan, what are you doing outside? You'll catch a cold," an elderly woman reprimanded as she tried to pull her eccentric daughter back inside. The woman had round fuzzy black ears protruding from her lengthy sable hair and a bushy ringed tail swinging behind her: two distinctive animalistic characteristics of raccoon demons. Yes, it was Sakura.

"But Kurama promised he would come and visit me today," the little five-year old girl slightly pouted. She stared at her mother with big amethyst eyes. "And Kurama never breaks his promises!"

"Never to you at least," Yoh laughed as he joined his wife's side at the doorway. "For some odd reason, Botan-chan, Kurama-san only tries his hardest for you."

"That's because she never expects anything great from me," a deep voice chuckled from behind. Young Botan turned around, her periwinkle eyes growing large and bright.

"Kurama!" the little one cheered while she ran towards the fox apparition.

"How are you, Botan-chan?" Kurama greeted, kneeling and letting the girl embrace him. He lifted her into the air and twirled her around, as was their custom whenever he visited.

"I missed you, Kurama! You were gone for so long this time," Botan whimpered as she held onto his neck tightly. "I got so lonely that I learned all of the tricks you showed me the last time you were here."

"Wow, we must have been gone a long time," another voice laughed amusedly.

New excitement raced through Botan's veins as she spotted the black demon behind Kurama. "Kuro'nii-chan!" she squealed while dropping from Kurama's arms and running towards the new visitor. The chimera found a new attachment to his leg.

"Yup, a long time," he smiled fondly while shaking his leg in attempt to detach its new growth. The girl only laughed, which encouraged Kuronue further to kick his leg higher into the air. Botan shrieked delightedly when the demon took flight and flew her above and around the house.

"How have you been?" Kurama then questioned Botan's adoptive parents. He tried his best to pay attention to the conversation with Kuronue and Botan haphazardly flying above them; but everyone knew that was near impossible. Throughout the village, it was well known that Kurama fussed over Botan's well-being more than Yoh and Sakura did.

"Oh, we're doing fine," Yoh smirked, having noticed Kurama's split attention. "The village has been receiving some fine items thanks to you and your group. At the rate and skill you steal, Kurama-san, the Raccoon Clan will never again be known as the best thieves in Demon World."

"I try," the fox teased. He almost leapt into the air when Botan lost her grip on Kuronue. But his friend promptly caught her midair and flew some more with the girl securely in his arms.

"Will you be staying for the night?" Sakura asked as she tried holding back her giggles. Always she enjoyed Kurama's warm attachment to her daughter when his reputation as a cold, detached thief preceded him wherever he went. "I've just stared making some stew, and there will be plenty for you and Kuronue-san to join us."

"Can you?" Botan pleaded breathlessly as her feet finally touched the ground. She always enjoyed flying, and since her infancy felt at ease in the air. "Please, Kurama?"

"Can we? Can we please stay?" Kuronue begged just as childishly.

"Kuronue," Kurama frowned, giving his friend an incredulous look.

"Come on, Kurama!" Kuronue whined as he pouted and swung his arms in the air. "We're being offered a nice bed and REALLY good food for the night—for free! What idiot turns down this offer?"

"Big idiots," Botan added with a sly look, "and Kurama isn't a big idiot, is he? He's the smartest demon around! No one in Demon World wants to match up with Kurama's smarts!"

Seeing he was fighting a losing battle, Kurama sighed and surrendered. He never could stand against Kuronue whenever the bat enlisted Botan's help. Irrefutably, she was the fox's one weakness. And that was a village secret: no one spoke about Botan and Kurama's relationship outside of the Raccoon Clan. They feared what such knowledge would do to Kurama and Botan.

Surprisingly, all of the raccoons cherished the little spirit girl that lived amongst them. They treated Botan like their own and paid no mind that she didn't have round ears or a striped tail; they weren't bothered at all that she came from Spirit World. After living in the village for so many years, her life aura resembled that of a raccoon demon. She could even perform raccoon magic as if she had been born one; in fact, Botan could create illusions and play pranks better than any of the children her age. Honestly, if a stranger came to the village, he wouldn't have ever figured that Botan was a spirit.

And that's how the years passed, Botan being raised by two loving raccoons and having Kurama and Kuronue visiting her as frequently as they could afford as her adoring "older brothers." Before Botan, even though he was a close friend, Kurama did not visit the raccoons very often. It was a rare and special occasion when he did come to the village. Strange, isn't it how people change?

But rather quickly and easily, everyone became familiar with seeing Botan sitting and waiting outside of her home for her rescuer. What's really funny is that she would know without anyone telling her which days Kurama would show up. She predicted Kurama's coming better than a seer could predict the future.

About fifteen years after being found and rescued in Demon World, something changed in Botan. Ah, no, it wasn't an ugly transformation that those insect demons go through when they become adults…no, no. It was the opposite, actually. Like most raccoon girls, Botan became more beautiful as she grew older. When she was ten, raccoon boys her age started teasing her because they thought she was pretty; when she turned thirteen, mostly everyone in the village would remark how lovely she was becoming; when she was fifteen, she turned heads and made any man blush with one glance.

Oh, look, dear me…I went off topic again. So…like I said Botan would know without anyone telling her which day Kurama would show up in the village without fail. Anyway, on one of these days, when Botan was nearly sixteen-years old, something happened.

"Oi, Botan-chan must be waiting for Kurama-san again," Botan's best friend Haruka sighed, spotting her dear friend sitting outside of her home expectantly.

"Who can blame her?" Momiji giggled, twitching her black ears in amusement. I'm sure you all remember Momiji'ba-san. She makes you those tasty strawberry dangos every week. "Kurama-san is quite a handsome demon," Momiji sighed while fanning her hot cheeks. "I wouldn't mind waiting for him like she does."

"But you know that Kurama-san only has eyes for Botan-chan," your Yuri'ba-chan added with a smile.

"Yeah, everyone already knows when Botan-chan becomes a woman, Kurama-san is going take her away from the village," Momiji nodded. And by everyone, she meant anyone who had ever seen Kurama and Botan together. The white fox's visits and shows of affection made it obvious that he had feelings for her and had plans for her future. "I'm going to miss Botan-chan when she goes off to live with Kurama-san."

"I wonder how Botan-chan would feel about that," Haruka remarked out loud. Her black round ears swiveled anxiously. "She's not even fully aware of her feelings for Kurama-san. And even if she was, how would she feel being Kurama-san's mate?" The raccoon girls stopped to think, remembering one little obstacle for the perfect romance: Botan did not know that Kurama was in love with her, and she in turn did not know if she romantically loved Kurama.

Yes, at almost sixteen years of age, Botan was utterly clueless about love and romance. Oh, she knew about platonic and familial love, the love you feel towards your parents and friends. But she didn't know anything about love between a man and a woman; and how could she? The young lady dedicated the majority of her time and feelings towards Kurama, the one who saved her life and treasured her far more than anything in the world.

But it wasn't as if those types of thoughts were far from her mind. As a growing young woman, Botan began wondering about romantic love and when she would experience it—or perhaps what she should do if she were experiencing it now. For example, when Kurama finally arrived for his visit and lifted Botan in the air and spun her around, Botan noticed that she felt different. In the past, when Kurama performed this little tradition, she had felt excited over the rush of wind and speed; but now, she felt excited for other reasons. The warmth and strength of Kurama's large hands holding her, the pleasant look in his golden eyes, and the sound of his voice: these things now stirred excitement whenever Kurama lifted Botan in his arms.

And those feelings led to an important topic for the girl. "Have you ever had a mate, Kurama?" Botan inquired as she walked delicately across the rocks. Often the two would take walks near the village whenever the thief visited; it was usually all they had time for before he had to leave on another raid with his men.

Kurama was surprised by the girl's question. She had never asked him anything like this before. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had a family," Botan giggled playfully. "You don't ever really talk about family, so I try to imagine what yours would be like. I wondered if your wife would approve of you leaving and being gone so often. She must get very upset that her mate isn't by her side or in her sight most of the time."

"I guess that would be true," Kurama grinned. "That is, if I had a mate."

Ha, yes, that is what he said! Botan was just as surprised as you, so she asked him, "You don't have one?"

"Never," he answered smoothly. "Like your precious Kuro'nii-chan, I've been single throughout my life so far. I never could find a woman that completely satisfied me."

Embarrassed, Botan told him, "I hope you do one day."

It was a bit cruel for her to say something like that, especially when she was the one Kurama waited for. But he wouldn't tell her that when he didn't know if she felt the same.

"But why are you suddenly worried about my companionship, Botan-chan? Why the talk about mates?" Kurama wondered, hoping to kill his hopes before they killed him. He was no fool and understood that she wasn't interested in him at this point; rather, she was simply curious about the life he led. Understandable, considering that he did not tell others much about his personal life. But even still, the subject matter was unusual. Normally Botan asked him about his escapades and what the outside world was like. Asking him about domestic life was definitely new territory.

"Well," Botan smiled sadly, "most of my friends have already found their mates, and those without them are soon to be mated. Just yesterday, Momiji-chan announced that she would be coupled with Souta-kun. And Haruka-chan is being courted by Baika-kun—but we all know how that's going to end. Since we're at that age, I guess it's what we all talk about nowadays."

Being a thief and a man, Kurama didn't know that raccoon girls around Botan's age only thought about finding a good mate and raising a strong family. But he was quickly learning for her sake; he was always doing these sorts of things for her. "And what about you, Botan-chan?"

"I haven't been courted." She looked away as she said this, unable to maintain eye contact with Kurama.

"Not yet," Kurama corrected.

"Not ever," she shot back.

The fox demon was surprised by the girl's uncharacteristic pessimism. "Botan-chan, what's wrong? This isn't like you. Of course you'll find a mate."

"No one would want me," Botan muttered. "I'm too different."

Blanche ears swiveled, and one tilted to the side as Kurama repeated, "Different?"

"I'm not a Raccoon. I'm not even a demon, Kurama," she pouted cutely. "No one knows what I am." Well, that wasn't true: everyone knew _exactly_ what she was. They just had never wanted to tell her. And she was wrong about no one wanting her; there were too many demons to name that wanted Botan as their bride. They were just too afraid to approach Yoh for permission and to go through Kurama and Kuronue to ask for her hand.

She didn't know this, but Kurama knew it very well—after all, it was partly his fault. So with some guilt he assured her, "But everyone loves you, Botan-chan. And you are a rose among daisies."

"I don't think anyone else thinks like you do, Kurama," Botan sighed as she began to make way back to the village. "I don't think I'll ever find a mate for myself."

"That's because your Kuro'nii-chan will find one for you," Kuronue smirked as he fluttered into the clearing from the treetops. "And no worries, Botan-chan! I'll find the perfect one for you!"

"Really?" she asked as her face brightened.

"Of course," Kuronue smiled, pulling Botan in a fierce, possessive hug. "Botan-chan only deserves the best mate, and Kuro'nii-chan wouldn't have it any other way. I'll find the right man for you, Botan-chan, someone who loves you just as much as your Kuro'nii-chan and Kurama love you."

"Thank you," she laughed.

"While we're on that…what about having me for a mate?" he pointed to himself.

Botan's face rounded in surprise at the sudden question. "Eh?"

"That's enough, Kuronue," Kurama glared. More than anyone, Kuronue knew how Kurama felt about Botan. In fact, Kurama had decided that Botan would be his when she first showed signs of resembling her birth mother. He would never admit to it, but Kurama had fallen in love at first sight with the dead princess; so knowing that her daughter would one day grow up in the same image, Kurama claimed Botan would be his.

The bat demon loved to push Kurama's buttons whenever possible, so Kuronue smiled mischievously and continued presenting the idea of him becoming Botan's mate. The fox demon would then provide all the reasons why Kuronue would be the worst mate; and Kuronue did the same for the fox. At first the reasons were serious enough. But as the banter continued, the reasons only became sillier and sillier.

"He doesn't take enough baths."

"He'll hog all of the sheets."

"He spends more time in front of the mirror than anything."

"He takes forever to pick his clothes."

"He only wears white!"

"You only wear black!"

"Well, you're uglier than I am."

"Oh, please—I'm famous for my good looks. You have too long a nose."

"My nose is fine, thank you very much!"

"I'm sure that the two of you will be a wonderful mate to whichever woman you decide on," Botan finally appealed to both men, hugging their arms. "Now we better get back home. Okaa-san promised to make Kuro'nii-chan's favorite dish tonight." She led them out of the forest and towards the village where Yoh and Sakura waited for the three of them. Without fuss or another word of argument, Kurama and Kuronue followed sixteen-year old Botan, never suspecting that their favorite girl harbored negative feelings.

Of course the fox and bat would make the best husband for whichever girl they mated with—but what about her? Would she, Botan questioned herself, make a good mate for anyone? In particular, she thought of Kurama. Could she ever be perfect enough to become a candidate for his romantic affections?


	3. Part III

**Foxy Bedtime Tales  
Part III**

* * *

Oh, you want to know how Kurama and Botan's relationship ends? All right, all right, where did I leave off last night then? Ah, yes, so now that Botan-chan has reached an age where she was thinking about mates and how she wanted to spend living the rest of her life. And of course, Kurama the famous white fox was the first candidate to be her mate: not that she knew about it. And what else Botan didn't realize was that the new young head of the Raccoon Clan, Kusa-sama, also aimed to make her his mate.

You can't expect Botan to know that these two were aiming to marry her when they never mentioned their feelings aloud. Botan was a young, sweet maiden, not some gaudy woman experienced in all matters of "love." So the fact that she had no idea about Kusa or Kurama's intentions shouldn't be much of a surprise. The shocker was their lack of moves or making their intentions clear to Botan.

Understandably, they had a hard time confessing to Botan about their feelings. She was beautiful, like her mother the spirit princess. According to Kurama's memory, Botan had her mother's delicate features and graceful appearance—only with age would her loveliness bloom further. With a glance she could make any mouth go dry and speechless.

But that wouldn't stop the village chief from getting Botan one way or another. So he took the indirect approach, going to the parents instead of going straight to Botan. He came and visited Botan's family with some gifts and asked to speak with Yoh and Sakura about some urgents matters. While Kusa spoke with them to arrange an engagement, Botan left to explore the woods surrounding the village.

When she entered a clearing that she and Kurama visited often, she gasped when she saw two people fighting: well, to be correct, a large, towering demon and a young human boy. "Wait, wait!" Botan shouted as she leapt in between the demon and the young man. "Please, don't fight!"

"Hey, move!" the human motioned towards Botan, wanting her to move aside. The tip of his finger had a scary blue glow. "That thing will attack you!"

Botan instead turned around and hit the monster across the head, firmly scolding, "You children know better than to be out this far from the village without your parents! Go back home while I deal with him!"

With the sharp blow from Botan, the monster fell apart, revealing three raccoon children rubbing the large bumps on their heads. With teary eyes, they looked up to the lady and cried, "But Botan'nee-chan—"

"You heard me! Now, go before I tell your parents what you were doing."

Of course, the children heeded their "big sister" and quickly skittered away, leaving Botan alone with this new stranger. Without much thought or hesitation, she grabbed his hand and led him further away from the village and deeper into the woods. "Come this way," she said while pulling on his hand.

The boy resisted slightly, asking suspiciously, "How do I know you're not some other kind of demon trying to kill me?"

"Heh, I think you would've killed me if you thought so," Botan laughed in reply. When she thought them safely far enough, she stopped and dropped his hand. Facing the human with a smile, the young lady asked cheerfully, "What's your name?"

He blushed, surprised by her sudden bright and pretty expression. Shyly, he answered, "Ah, it's Yusuke, Urameshi Yusuke." Watching her from the side of his eyes, he inquired, "And what about you?"

"Mm? Oh, I'm Botan," she said. She titled her head to the side as she realized something strange about her new acquaintance. "You aren't a demon."

Nodding, he said simply, "No, I'm not."

Botan frowned at that answer. "But your life energy is like a demon's…except…I don't know how to describe it."

"It might be because I'm a human," the young man grinned.

"A human?" Botan gasped. Oh, you kids don't think it's a big deal, do you? Before you were born, not many humans wandered into Demon World; and those that did were instantly gobbled up. Yes, yes, there are many half-human children here now, but back then most children like that were only in Human World because demons went there instead of the other way around.

Anyway, once Botan got over her shock, she remarked, "I didn't know that there were humans in Demon World. Were you raised by demons as well? Is that why your aura is similar but different?"

Yusuke scratched the back of his head with a look of embarrassment. "Er…no, that would be because my grandfather is Raizen."

"Raizen-sama?!" Uh huh, that's right. This young man was the grandson of the great demon king Raizen. Kind of unexpected, isn't it? He didn't have an escort or an army following him—just himself traveling through Demon World. But then again, why would a descendent of Raizen need an escort or an army? He WAS the army.

When Botan looked a little calmer, Yusuke laughed a little, "So you've heard of him."

"There isn't a demon who hasn't heard of him!" the girl exclaimed.

"But you aren't a demon. So what are you doing here living in this village, Botan, right?" Yusuke stared back in the direction of it. Ah, you noticed? This Yusuke wasn't the type to use honorifics often, and he would use your name plainly if he liked you enough. In this case, it's a good thing for Botan, don't you think? Anyway, he went on, "Raccoons own this territory, right? How is someone who isn't a raccoon living as one of them?"

"They found me in the woods and raised me," she explained shortly. "I've lived here my entire life."

Nodding in understanding, Yusuke murmured, "I guess I can understand that. It's not very different from me."

"So you said that your grandfather is Raizen-sama…" I know, like you she couldn't get over that fact. It's truly an awe to meet someone so powerful and legendary. "But you claimed that you were human. Would that make you part human then?"

"Um…more like part demon," Yusuke laughed. "My grandmother was human, and my father was human. So I'm only a quarter-demon by blood. I grew up with humans, so I'm not very intuitive about my demon side."

With a finger on her chin, Botan pouted, "But you move like one."

"Ah, yeah…well, Oyaji has a reputation to keep, huh? It wouldn't bode well if his grandson couldn't at least beat low-class demons," the dark-haired boy sighed. "Since I could crawl Oyaji has been training me. He's hoping that I'll become stronger than him one day…but with my human blood, it's doubtful. Then again, he thinks that because of my human blood I'll be able to surpass him."

"That's amazing, that you can be so strong," the "raccoon" girl clapped in amazement. "But, um, why are you so far away from his territory then? I mean you're welcome here, and we're his allies—but this territory is very far from Raizen-sama's domain. Wouldn't it be dangerous for you to be here alone?"

"I'm here for work."

"Work?"

"Yeah…I'm looking for someone," Yusuke sighed while he rested his forearms against his knees. His gaze stared off into the distance without focus. "He's a thief, and he ran away to this part of Demon World. Actually, he's more than just a thief; he's a murderer as well. He's killed five humans and three spirits. I don't know how many demons he's killed while he ran away here. One of the demons was Oyaji's retainer. He's pretty pissed right now."

Fear rippled through Botan as she imagined an infuriated Raizen. She had heard stories, like you children, about the terror that Demon World faced whenever the great demon king became displeased. Botan worried about the village, wondering if it would suffer because of involvement or simple association. So she asked earnestly, "And you think the criminal is near here?"

"Well, if my information is right, he's meeting someone here to acquire the final parts for his potion," Yusuke answered, increasing Botan's fears. "This guy is trying to make some elixir that'll make him all-powerful, so he stole a special jade jar from Spirit World and the five souls from the humans along with their livers and hearts."

Naturally curious due to her raccoon upbringing, Botan asked, "What are the final parts that he needs?"

"He needs a particular dagger from Oyaji's collection and the nectar of a rare Demon World flower. Since this guy isn't particularly suicidal, he hired a professional thief to steal the dagger…and I hear that this thief is great with plants, so he's bringing the nectar himself. I heard rumors that the thief shows his face here often so I figured that I could intercept him and his employer."

The description Yusuke gave Botan only made her more nervous. She only knew one thief in Demon World that would be skilled enough to steal of Raizen-sama…and he coincidentally had command over plants. "Um, you wouldn't be looking for Youko Kurama by any chance?"

"Yeah! He's the one I'm looking for," the young man exclaimed with a brightened expression. He felt that he had finally found another lead to his investigation. "Why, do you know him?"

"Yes, a bit. I have seen him come and go in this area," Botan squirmed, hoping that Yusuke wouldn't ask about her relationship to Kurama. She really liked her new friend and preferred to stay in his good graces; but she also could never betray Kurama by selling him out to another person, even if he was guilty of a crime this serious. But that was what she had to determine. "So he actually stole something from Raizen-sama? Someone saw him?"

"Yeah, that fox took the dagger. Oyaji would've actually been impressed if the bastard hadn't killed Kaji. It's been the first time in a thousand years, the geezer said, that anybody has tried to steal from him, nevertheless succeeded." Yusuke looked up into the dark Demon World sky. "Well, it looks like it's been a day. I need to return to the castle before Obaa-chan throws a fit."

Botan blinked her candy eyes in surprise. "Your grandmother is still living?"

"Keh, living and kicking…hard. You'd think for someone as old as her, she'd grow feebler," Yusuke grumbled while rubbing his neck somewhat anxiously. "Well, she's going to kick my ass if I'm late for dinner, so I have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Botan. Maybe I'll see you again."

The young lady waved goodbye to her new friend while saying, "Yes…I hope we do meet again."

"If you see Youko Kurama, tell me the next time I'm around. I want to find that guy."

"Ah, yes."

Botan stood there and watched and waited for Yusuke to completely disappear into the forest, until the very last trace of his demonic yet human aura couldn't be sensed through the trees. Once she knew that he was gone and couldn't be sensed by anyone in the village, she made her way back home. While Botan was returning from the woods, Kurama and Kuronue had come for another visit. But when they approached Botan's home, they saw Kusa leaving it with a smile on his face.

Now, Kurama and Kuronue knew that lately Kusa had been eyeing their precious ward, and our two thieves feared that the raccoon chief wanted to take Botan for a wife. Huh? Why were they scared for her? Oh, Botan would have been the eighth wife if she had married Kusa—yeah, eighth, if I remember right. Anyway, Kurama and Kuronue didn't like that idea one bit, so you can imagine how unhappy they were to see Kusa coming from Yoh and Sakura's home.

"Kusa-kun, it's a rarity to see you on this side of the village," Kurama remarked snidely when he neared the raccoon demon. "What brings you to Yoh's?"

At the name, Kusa visibly ruffled. Everyone in the village called him "Kusa-sama" with respect and reverence. Only the blanche fox and his jet friend rudely called him "Kusa-kun" condenscendingly. Getting over his rage, the raccoon then said, "I could be asking you the same thing."

"Oh, I'm no stranger to this house," Youko smiled slyly as he held up a newly acquired bag of treasure. You could how smug he felt knowing he had gotten on Kusa's nerves. "I've been coming and going since Botan-chan came to this house. After all, it's only natural that I take care of what's mine."

"Yours, you say," Kusa snorted.

"Which returns us to my first question—what are you aiming at?"

"What else is there to aim for but Botan?" Kusa demanded haughtily while crossing his arms. "I will have her as my mate."

Yes, he called her by her personal name purposely, knowing very well how much it bothered Kuronue and Kurama. After all, they were closest to Botan, and even they didn't call her by simple name. The only people allowed to do it were Yoh and Sakura, being her foster parents, and the girl's best friend Haruka on occasion.

"You know, for someone so traditional, why do you want Botan-chan as your mate?" Kuronue couldn't help but to ask. "Wouldn't it be better if you just married another nice raccoon girl? I mean your family has claimed pure-blood raccoons for all this time. It's strange to see you pick a girl with questionable origins and even more questionable bloodlines."

The raccoon demon narrowed his beady eyes. "Botan is a fine choice for a bride."

"Hey, I'm not saying she wouldn't be," Kuronue said while raising up his hands in defense. "I'm just curious—curious why anyone would pit himself against Youko Kurama so willingly, especially when he already has seven lovely other wives."

"Hmph, it's tradition that we take more than one wife. It's how we raccoons survive so well in Demon World," the village chief defended. "And Kurama-san isn't as grand as you believe him to be. Besides, you treat her as if she were your little sister or daughter."

Right then stepping out of the woods, Botan froze in place when she saw the three demons standing together with a tense air about them. "Eh? What are you all doing here?"

"Botan!" Kuronue grinned merrily, breaking the tension and flying away from the group. The bat demon landed beside her and put an affectionate arm around her shoulders. "We wondered where you went."

Without a word, Kusa approached her, forcefully put something into her hand, and then walked away. "What was that about?" Botan questioned. She looked down into her palm and almost shrieked. "What's this? This is a pendant!"

As you know, children, raccoons propose to each other by giving the one they love a leaf pendant—often times it's made from something very precious and rare or decorated specifically to a House or a Clan. The one that Kusa gave her was a dark green pendant with a rich amber crest, the crest of his family. Only because she grew up in the village did our spirit girl recognize it.

Glaring hatefully at the piece of jewelry in the girl's hand, the white fox muttered, "Well, there you go, Botan-chan. Someone is courting you."

She missed the bitterness lacing Kurama's voice. Instead she looked up to the two thieves with curiosity. "But why Kusa-sama? He's never even spoken to me before—well, at least more than six words. Why would he propose to me if he hardly knows me?"

"Maybe he knows all about you and you're the one that knows nothing about him?" Kuronue suggested with a shrug. Of course his little Botan-chan would be clueless about boys—he and Kurama had kept it so for a reason. But now he had to wonder if it was for the better or for worse. The same thoughts were running through Kurama's head at that moment.

"Kuronue, go talk to Yoh and Sakura," Kurama ordered while he grabbed Botan's hand and pulled her away. "Tell them I'll come in to see them in a little bit. Botan and I are going on our walk now."

The bat demon waved in confirmation as he headed towards the house. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Kurama and Botan walked deep into the woods, a distance far enough that no other raccoons from the village would accidentally stumble upon them. When they reached a safe clearing, the fox turned to teenage girl and inquired, "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Eh?"

Staring into her eyes, he said calmly, "You've been looking at me as if you wanted to ask me something in private. When you were younger, you would often look at me like that when you wanted to ask me to stay longer but were afraid to ask." He chuckled slightly at the memory but quickly made his handsome face solemn again. "There aren't many things that you want to keep secret from Kuronue, so it must be important. What is it?"

Surprised that Kurama knew her so well, Botan summoned her courage and asked shakily, "Kurama, did you steal something from Raizen-sama?"

Two white ears twitched. "Why is it you ask?"

"Um…someone from Raizen-sama's castle came looking for a stolen dagger, and they mentioned a skilled thief with mastery over plants," the young lady hastily explained. "I didn't say anything, being afraid that it might have been you."

Having known her for all her life, Kurama knew perfectly well that Botan was hiding something from him. But knowing that such a serious was at hand, he decided to trust her wisdom and tell her the answers she needed to know without much trouble. "Well, I didn't steal anything from Raizen-sama. I might love to steal for the thrill, but crossing Raizen-sama's good-will is not on my list of things-to-do. Everyone knows it's just a convoluted method of suicide. That is not a thrill, just a death wish."

"Oh."

"However, I guess this must be what they were looking for," Kurama said as he pulled out a sheathed dagger from his robes. It didn't look like anything particularly special, especially with the numerous treasures Kurama stole on a day to day basis. But the dagger was made of pure silver with a dark, mahogany sheath decorated with exotic carvings…that and it gave off a foreboding aura for a trinket. "I didn't steal it from Raizen-sama, but I did pick it off an idiot that attacked me—if I remember, he worked as Raizen-sama's retainer. He tried to double-cross me when I wouldn't give him the Gold-Sun flower's nectar: the fool. This was the only thing of value on him."

"Um, do you think you could return the dagger?" Botan asked hopefully. "I would hate it if Raizen-sama were to release a bounty for your head, Kurama. Simply having Raizen-sama angry with you is surely dangerous enough."

"Hm…that would be tricky, though," Kurama thought out loud. "I don't think I would be able to approach the castle without being attacked first. More than likely I'll be dead before I get to explain my situation."

Holding out her hand, the sky-haired girl suggested brightly, "Let me return it then!"

"You?"

"Remember?" she grinned most excitedly. "I became friends with the person from Raizen-sama's household. I can return to him the dagger and explain everything. Wouldn't that be all right?"

"How can we trust him that he'll tell Raizen-sama the truth?"

"He can be trusted, I promise…he has the same look in your eyes, Kurama. He's the type of person to always keep a promise." When the girl said things like that while looking at Kurama with her pretty innocent amethyst eyes, he could not say no to her or deny her of anything. So against his will and better judgment, he gave her the dagger and prayed that everything would turn out as the girl hoped.

And Botan returned the dagger for Kurama, explaining to Yusuke what had truly happened. She told him about how Kurama had fought with Kaji because the retainer had tried double-crossing the fox and how Kurama had simply taken the dagger off of Kaji due to his thieving nature. But when he learned that it belonged to Raizen-sama, he gave it to Botan to return without hesitation. With that information, Yusuke managed to track down Kaji's secret layer and found the special Spirit World jade jar and released the five human souls trapped in it. He also promised his new friend that he would clear Kurama's name and inform his grandfather about what really happened.

When Yusuke returned with Raizen-sama's pardon, Botan told Kurama all about it and more. As she visited with Raizen's grandson more and more, Kurama began noticing the new fondness that Botan spoke of Yusuke. He noticed how her candy eyes would soften whenever she thought of him or how she would laugh to herself whenever she remembered an inside-joke between them. Sometimes she would return to the village with a beautiful new pin in her sky her, a trivial gift from her new royal friend. And regrettably, Kurama could not loathe these presents as they fit Botan's beauty perfectly and only showered her with greater affection from everyone—anything positive for Botan he could never object to.

However, this Yusuke that Botan liked so much unlocked Kurama's demon heart to new feelings, feelings he did not know that were possible for him to experience.

For the very first time concerning Botan, Kurama feared that he would lose.


	4. Part IV

**Foxy Bedtime Tales  
Part IV**

* * *

As I said last night at the end, Kurama for the first time since meeting Botan feared that the girl loved someone else more than she loved Kurama. He couldn't understand why Botan cared so much about this new Yusuke character, why he was so special in comparison to Kurama, someone who had been by her side since practically day one.

Okay, Kurama had to admit that Yusuke's relation to Raizen did make the part-demon boy special. He was grandson the great demon king Raizen, of all people, and had his blood flowing through his veins; not many in the world could claim that. And despite being mostly human, according to Botan, Yusuke was very powerful and could pit himself against a number of A-Class demons without much trouble...So perhaps there were a few reasons why Botan would find this new boy a little more interesting than Kurama, which only made the fox apparition more jealous.

Now remember, little ones, jealousy is an ugly thing and you shouldn't let it take over you. And ever fortunate for Kurama, this little green monster was only at its baby stages: surprising, huh? However, as he vented at Kuronue all his concerns and worries about Botan's relationship to this new boy, that little monster grew larger by the moment.

"Honestly, what's there to worry about?" Kuronue laughed as they sped through the trees.

"She keeps talking about him," Kurama grumbled, his fingers curling around their latest acquired prize. Now, you know how his eyes get all hot and scary when he's bothered by something? Yes, yes, something like when you brats go and make trouble for Botan. Well, that's how his eyes were right then, and Kuronue didn't like that his partner in crime wasn't coolheaded at this point. So he tried to calm the fox a bit.

"Keh, do you honestly think that some new guy is more important to Botan than you? Come on, Kurama—you saved this girl's life, you've involved yourself into her life beyond recovery," the bat assured as best as he could. "She's so in love with you that she can't imagine living a life without you."

"Oh please," the fox growled. "You're just as important, Kuronue—there's no discrimination between us."

"Fool," Kuronue muttered beneath his breath. "For someone so reputedly smart, you're being an idiot."

Kurama then suddenly stopped at a branch and raised his hand. "Quiet." With subtle hand gestures and signals, like the ones Kuronue taught you last month, Kurama motioned his friend beside him to hide the treetop's shadows. Together they looked down into the clearing and frowned at the powerful group of spirits meeting there. The two thieves didn't make a sound as they listened to the spirits' business. Apparently, they were Spirit Detectives assigned to find our village and to bring in anyone they caught for information. Concerned about the raccoons, and especially their precious Botan, the thieves headed out without making a sound.

Once they were far enough, Kurama ordered his friend, "Kuronue, you go tell Kusa and the others. Tell them to evacuate to the caves."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to settle something. I'll come after you once it gets done."

"Okay."

What could Kurama be up to, you ask? Simple enough, he went to Yoh and Sakura's house, demanding them to know where Botan was. When the young girl appeared from her room, Kurama quickly told the parents to retreat to the emergency caves while he spoke with Botan. Once he finished his business, he would escort their adopted daughter to the retreat. Having all faith in the fox, Yoh and Sakura did as he ordered and wished Botan safety as they left. When the two stood alone in the house, Kurama suddenly announced to her, "Botan, I want you to marry me."

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Won't you?"

You can probably imagine how red Botan's pale cheeks had become. Only recently had she begun to realize her feelings for her savior; and here he was, suddenly proposing to her, at a time of trouble no less! And he was calling her by name! Her heart hammered away in panic and anxiety, not knowing how she should respond. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "Kurama, you don't have to propose to me just to protect me from Kusa-sama. It's all right. I can safely turn down his proposal without your protection."

When I heard that this was what she said to him, I laughed out loud. Kurama probably didn't feel the same way though, and he had to make himself clearer with the girl he loved. "Foolish girl, you think that I'm doing this just so that raccoon can't get his hands on you? Well…okay, I don't want him touching any part of you, but that's not the only reason."

"Kurama…" Botan's attention then darted to her right out the window towards the woods. A great mass of energy had lit the sky, and it was very different from Demon Energy—in fact, it felt reminiscent to the Spirit Energy that Yusuke had exuded during their meeting. That was heading nearer to the village. Remembering that Yusuke would be waiting for her at their usual spot, Botan dashed out the door and towards the trees, only to be stopped by Kurama standing in her way.

"Botan, where are you going?" he demanded, a little annoyed that his proposal had been completely ignored. Honestly, if she was going to refuse him, then he wanted to be as straightforward about it as possible (but he really didn't want her to reject him). Instead, she was running away from him!

"My friend Yusuke is waiting for me over there," Botan said with tears beading up in her eyes. "I have to warn him about the Spirit Detectives."

"Yusuke?" Now Kurama's blood was boiling. Throughout Botan's life, the only person she had called upon without honorifics was him—he was the closest person to her heart. There was nothing that stood between them. But now…now she said another's name without honorifics…another _man's_ name.

"He's the one I met in the woods, remember? He lives in Raizen-sama's household and cleared your name for you. He's a human, but his aura is like a demon's. If the Spirit Detectives find him, they'll arrest him. Please let me go, Kurama," she pleaded. "I have to warn him!"

Upset by the thought of Botan going to this Yusuke, Kurama almost hissed in annoyance, "No, you go with everyone else, and I'll find him." He didn't care if he did sound jealous and petty out loud; he did not want the girl he desired being alone with some boy that she possibly loved.

Mistaking his annoyance at Yusuke as concern for her, Botan said, "I can't do that, Kurama-san. He's my friend." Again, her sweet amethyst eyes begged for permission, and he couldn't find it in his demon heart to tell her she couldn't. In the end, he relented on the condition that he would be allowed to go with her.

She nodded, happy for the quick agreement. Lifting her up in his arms, Kurama leapt into the woods according to Botan's orders. When Botan saw a familiar form, she shouted, "Yusuke!"

Upon seeing her, he ran towards her in happy relief. "Botan, you're here. I was worried that you weren't coming." He then took note of Kurama's presence and took one step back warily. "So you're Youko Kurama."

"Yusuke, you have to get out of here. Spirit Detectives are nearby, and they'll arrest you if they sense your energy signature."

Yusuke opened his mouth to explain the situation, but instead Botan cut him off and told him to follow her. She wanted to take him to the caves with the other raccoons, a place where he would be safe from the oncoming Spirit Detectives. Since he was Raizen-sama's grandson, us raccoons would have welcomed him graciously. No one would want Raizen-sama's blood arrested.

So grabbing Yusuke's hand, Botan started leading him towards safety, but he stopped and forced Botan to look at him. With a straight face, he told her that he was the Spirit Detective that everyone was talking about.

Surprised, she breathed, "What?"

Oh, you can't believe it either? But it's true, children—the great Raizen-sama's grandson was a Spirit Detective. He was an agent of Spirit World, in charge of arresting demons, humans, and spirits that committed crimes according to Spirit World law. Anyway, Yusuke repeated his earlier statement to Botan, confessing to her that he was the Spirit Detective that she and the raccoon demons so feared. "But I'm not here to arrest anyone or to fight," he quickly assured her.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"We're here to retrieve you," a voice revealed from behind Yusuke.

Kurama and Botan gasped in surprise, as any of us would if you knew who they saw. Without introduction, anyone could recognize King Enma's most dutiful son, Prince Koenma, the reputed Judge of the Dead. Standing tall and proud, dressed in detailed silks fit for heavenly royalty the brown-haired man bowed gracefully to his demonic guests. And he was a smart young man, because with a glance he knew that Kurama and Botan recognized him for who he was. "Since you know who I am, that should quicken business," he said without ceremony. "We're here for you, Botan. That's all."

"Me?"

Immediately Kurama stepped protectively in front of Botan and declared, "Forget it, you can't have her."

Koenma frowned at the fox demon's actions. With a glower of his honey eyes, the prince held out his hand. "Hand the girl over."

And in typical Kurama fashion, he smirked and declared, "I've never handed anything over to Spirit World, and I'm not going to start now."

Hearing Kurama's intent made the prince sigh. To quickly resolve trouble, Koenma proposed on forgetting meeting Youko Kurama only if he surrendered Botan peacefully. In normal circumstances, Prince Koenma would have Kurama, a criminal on the Top Ten Most Wanted list, immediately arrested and brought in; however, he had more pressing concerns and would trade Kurama's freedom for Botan. Yusuke also pleaded with the young woman, explaining that they did not want to fight anyone. All that he wanted was for her to come with them to Spirit World for a little while and listen to what Prince Koenma had to say.

Suspicious as ever, Kurama said, "You sound as if you'll let her go once you're done with your business."

Koenma of course retorted, "You sound as if we're kidnapping her."

"Aren't you?"

"No, because we're asking her to willingly follow us," was the answer. "We're here to ask her questions about what happened to my sister and how Botan has survived in Demon World. And I'm sure there are many questions that Botan wants to ask me."

Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan asked together, "Your sister?"

"See, you don't know, but you more than anyone has a right to know." Koenma took a deep breath and calmly stated, "Your deceased mother was my sister—your mother was a princess of Spirit World—the Princess, actually."

"What?"

Aren't you surprised? Well, try to imagine how surprised Kurama and Botan felt knowing this. And Yusuke didn't know this either, so he was just as surprised as the other two. Now Koenma felt sorry that he couldn't give everyone a better explanation, but he wanted to tell Botan everything first before he told others. So he then said, "There are many things we need to discuss, Botan. But we can't speak about them now. Please, come with us and I'll explain everything to you and answer anything you wish to know. But we must hurry." Koenma turned to Yusuke. "How much time do we have left?"

"Five minutes to get back to the portal," the Spirit Detective responded while he looked at his wristwatch. "George-san is probably already freaking out."

Squeezing her hand, Kurama begged quietly, "Don't go with them, Botan. You belong here, with us…with me."

"It's your only chance, Kurama." Fearlessly Botan turned towards the Spirit World Prince. She bowed politely while asking, "Please let Kurama go first, and then I'll follow you. I want to be sure that he's safe and that you'll keep your word."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Botan, especially since you're my niece. Come, follow me." Koenma didn't even give Kurama a second glance, proving how unconcerned he was about such a big Demon World fugitive. Instead, he held out his hand to Botan and smiled at her affectionately. "You truly are your mother's child. You look just like her when she was your age." When the prince securely had Botan's hand in his, he pulled her close to his side and led her away. While leaving, he told Yusuke to cover their tracks while they headed to the portal.

Before Kurama had a chance to say goodbye, Botan and Koenma disappeared from sight. Panicked and worried for her, Kurama demanded that Yusuke lead him to Botan. Yusuke replied that he couldn't, not when Koenma was already in Spirit World with her. But the young man assured that Botan would return to Demon World if she so wished—Koenma would keep his word on that. But that comforted Kurama less since he instinctively knew that the prince would do all in his power to keep Botan with him for the rest of time.

So that's when Kurama decided that he would create his own insurance.

With a dark growl that would rattle the fiercest demons, Kurama said, "Tell your boss that he has a month with Botan. Any day past that, and I will make sure that he suffers hell for every sunrise she isn't returned to me."

Understanding, Yusuke nodded in confirmation. "Take care of yourself," Yusuke told Kurama as he left.

Once he couldn't sense Yusuke through the forest, Kurama turned back and went towards the secret hiding place for the Raccoon Clan. Oh, you know where they are—they're the caves behind the Forest of Illusion. Well, as soon as Kurama entered the main cave, those who recognized him walked up to him and asked him a million questions at once. He answered the most important one by saying that Botan had been the object of the Spirit Detective's search.

"Botan-chan?" Kuronue's eyes grew large at the news. Sakura and Yoh, as well as Botan's friends and anyone else who knew her stared at Kurama in alarm. "Well, we always did know that she was a spirit," the bat demon admitted. "But who would have thought that those guys would send the Spirit Detectives to find her—and after all this time."

"But where's Botan-chan now?" Haruka demanded with tears in her eyes. "If she isn't with you, where's Botan-chan, Kurama-san?"

"I was getting to that," Kurama groaned as he rested against the cave wall. "Her family is close to Koenma-sama. In fact, he's her uncle."

"Koenma-sama? You mean, the Prince of Spirit World?" Everyone within the cave gasped, just as Botan and Kurama had done before when they had seen the prince. A murmur spread throughout the cave as everyone began commenting and remarking about Botan's origins.

"Botan-chan is related to the Spirit World Prince?"

"See, I told you that she was a princess."

"So you mean she never was a raccoon like us?"

"Who would've guessed? She could perform Raccoon magic better than any of us."

"But to be related to Koenma-sama!"

"He was the one who took Botan away from me," the white fox growled, his fists clenching together. His tail lashed side to side with anger.

Kuronue looked down pityingly at his friend, feeling for him. Now, throughout all these years, Kurama and Botan have never truly been separated. Granted the master thief would be gone for days on a heist, but he never went so far where he couldn't reach Botan in a day's time. But now with Botan taken away to Spirit World, for the first time Kurama suffered loneliness.

Haruka asked the one question afraid felt afraid to ask. "Will she come back?"

With a defeated face never seen before, Kurama looked away from the raccoon girl and replied quietly, "I…I don't know. Koenma-sama said that he would set her free after he spoke with her."

"But?"

Reluctantly, the fox added, "She would have to want to return."

And at that moment, Botan had no intention of returning to Demon World—she wanted to know everything that she could learn about her past, especially about her parents. And those close to her knew in Demon World knew that the spirit girl wouldn't return until the mysteries of her origins were completely cleared. In fact, as she journeyed to the Gate of Judgment, Botan imagined all of the questions she could ask Koenma about her parents and her past life.


	5. Part V

**Foxy Bedtime Tales  
Part V**

* * *

So where did we stop last? Oh yes, so Botan discovered that she was actually Koenma's niece and was taken away to Spirit World. And she wanted to know everything about her parents.

And Spirit World's Prince told her everything she had ever wanted to know or asked herself while growing up in Demon World. He told her about her mother, his sister, and how she was the most beautiful creature Spirit World had ever seen. Botan's father, a common but handsome spirit servant, had fallen madly in love with the princess; and she in turn had fallen madly in love with him. But King Enma-sama didn't approve of the match and had them separated by the heavens in Human World.

He put the princess on one side of the sky and put the servant on the other side, the two lovers far apart and alienated by the Milky Way. So King Enma-sama thought he had successfully estranged his daughter and her lover. Unfortunately, Human World suffered from the separation, and the humans and creatures living in Human World found a way to reunite the princess and servant together. In the end, King Enma had to agree on their union and finally relented. Therefore, the two lovers quickly married with a grand celebration.

That was how Botan's parents met, and they had a wonderful and happy marriage, one that went down in legends. In fact, their story is still told in Human World today, and they hold a festival every year on the day Botan's father and mother were reunited.

Due to his rising rank by marrying the princess, Botan's father ruled the skies in Human World, and King Enma wanted his precious daughter to visit him in Spirit World. Usually Botan's mother reserved visits for special occasions. So after Botan's birth, the Princess thought it was a good idea so that her father could meet his new granddaughter. But the king wouldn't invite Botan's father (still bitter about the servant "stealing away" his daughter), so Botan's father decided to stay in Human World and wait for his wife and child—and what was waiting a few days in comparison to the many months he had been separated from his wife?

After the visit, King Enma sent his daughter back on a grand caravan, filled with many gifts from him. The Princess only wanted a simple escort so she could quickly go directly to Human World, but her father wouldn't have it.

When she did not return nor send a message after some time, her husband demanded that King Enma-sama set his daughter free—she was already his wife. King Enma-sama then replied that he had sent his daughter back many weeks ago. That was when they realized the princess and her baby daughter had disappeared into the depths of Demon World. For years spirit warriors scoured through the treacherous world in search of their precious princess—but they only found the remains of the caravan and signs of death. The Princess and Botan's bodies couldn't be found. Everyone in Spirit World could have only assumed the worst.

Botan's father wasted away from grief and misery. To save his brother-in-law, Koenma put him in a long slumber and locked him away in a holy place in Human World. The prince hoped that he would be able to set his brother free if they ever found Botan because she still had a chance of being alive. Koenma had known instinctively that his sister would have saved her precious child at all costs.

So when Yusuke returned from a mission in Demon World one day and described Botan to Koenma, the Prince knew that he had finally found his niece. That brought them to that instant with her in Koenma's office after arriving at the Gate of Judgment two days prior.

Botan then told Koenma where Kurama and Kuronue had kindly buried her mother in Demon World and how all of her mother's valuables had been stored away for Botan's use in the future. When Kurama had told Kuronue to save everything years ago, the fox had meant them to be used by Botan when she was old enough. Yoh and Sakura had planned for Botan to use the gorgeous silks and jewels on the day she got married; but now that seemed pointless with her state in Spirit World.

You see children, in Spirit World Botan was given new clothes in the latest styles so that she would look like the princess she was. If Kurama and Kuronue saw her then, they would both agree that she looked like her mother. Since they couldn't, Botan settled with Koenma's assurance that she looked exactly like his sister but for her cute dimpled smile—that was her father's.

Despite her dressing like other spirits, Botan felt very out of place and became unhappy over the strangeness of that new environment. To stave her desires for Demon World and its familiar presence, she would sit in the palace gardens and take comfort amongst all the plants and flowers. And that's where the spirits would usually find her.

"Look, Ayame-san, she's in the garden, just like I told you," a little redhead spirit girl grinned while she skipped up to Botan. This girl was named Hinageshi, and as a spirit she was younger than Botan. Only recently had she been hired to work at the Gate of Judgment.

"Botan-san, you seem unhappy," the taller, dark-haired woman noticed with a little anxiety. "What's wrong?" This ferry girl was called Ayame, and she had been working as Koenma's personal aide for many, many years. In fact, she had known Botan's mother and had seen baby Botan the day she and her mother had visited Spirit World.

Botan turned and smiled at her new friends Ayame and Hinageshi. Because they were her uncle's aides, they immediately welcomed her upon sight and helped her adjust to Spirit World life. In fact, it was because of them that Botan did not die from loneliness or homesickness.

"You aren't feeling well again," Ayame whispered, answering the question for Botan. You could say that her many years at Koenma's service had made her quite observant. "You seem ill."

"I just miss my family and friends," Botan sighed a little tiredly. "Even though I'm from the Spirit World and was born a spirit, I've grown up in the Demon World all my life. This life is so different from what I'm used to. The energy and the atmosphere need a little getting used to. Spirit Energy is much more uplifting and lighter than Demon Energy—it can be difficult to handle if I grow too careless."

"I heard that you were close friends with Youko Kurama," Hinageshi muttered. She didn't want to be rude and pry too much into Botan's life in Demon World, but she was very curious. All throughout her life she had heard frightening tales about our world and she had been taught that only the worst characters came from Demon World. So she wondered how Botan grew up so sweet and beautiful being raised by demons.

"Yes, he is a very close friend of mine," Botan answered happily, which surprised the ferry girls.

"Oh, but he's on the Top Ten Most Wanted Demons list! He's a master thief, so great that he even stole from the great demon Raizen—not to mention all the people he's killed," Hinageshi gasped. "How can a gentle person like you know someone so dangerous, Botan-san?"

"Despite his reputation, Kurama-san is very gentle," Botan assured, a little bothered by the murderous side of Kurama's fame. Oh, she knew that her beloved rescuer had blood on his hands—that couldn't be helped if you were a demon bent on surviving in Demon World. But that did not lessen her opinion of him. "In fact, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive now."

"Really?"

With a smile Botan told Hinageshi and Ayame the story Yoh and Sakura had told her many times throughout her childhood, how Kurama had saved her and brought her to them. The spirit girl explained how her mother had protected her with all that she had, including her life, and how Kurama had decided to save the baby's life. "Although," Botan laughed in recollection, "Kurama-san didn't initially want to take me in or so Kuro'nii-chan told me—"

"Who is 'Kuro'nii-chan'?"

Blinking, Botan said simply, "Kuronue."

Clapping both hands onto her cheeks, Hinageshi squealed in surprise. She demanded to know how Botan also knew the infamous bat demon Kuronue. To that, Botan easily replied that her "Kuro'nii-chan" had always taken care of her whenever Kurama couldn't. Ever since the two thieves had found her, they had agreed to be her protectors at all times.

"Kuro'nii-chan?! She's calling one of the most wanted criminals 'Kuro'nii-chan'?!" Hinageshi shrieked dramatically.

Ayame put a hand on the little redhead to calm her and then turned to Botan. "Please continue, Botan-san," she encouraged.

With that, Botan continued to tell them how Kurama hadn't really wanted to save her, but on a whim he had decided that he should and had given her to a Raccoon clan to be taken care of. She then told the spirits that the family Botan had been given to was very close with Kurama-san, and they had just lost a child of their own. She guessed that it was fortunate for her since they had immediately accepted her, and the rest of the Raccoon clan became her family as well.

"Wow," Hinageshi whistled at the end. "I didn't think demons could ever be so friendly."

"They are, Hinageshi-san. All of them were so kind to me," Botan sighed in memory. "In fact, I was going to be married to a demon."

"REALLY?"

"And who was this?" Ayame questioned a little more calmly than Hinageshi.

"I don't know," Botan laughed, sighing a bit. "I had two offers, actually. And now that I think about it, Otou-chan and Okaa-san were always discussing with me which one would be the better match even when I didn't know that I had two suitors. One was the Raccoon chief Kusa-sama and the other from…" Her voice trailed off then, her being a little embarrassed.

"From who?" Hinageshi pressed.

"From Kurama-san," Botan blushed, remembering Kurama's proposal and how she hadn't answer it. She fretted over her rudeness at not giving Kurama a sufficient answer, at least one that would buy her some more time to give him a definite response. Together Ayame and Hinageshi assured Botan that if she truly loved Kurama and he cared for her in kind, then he would wait to hear her response…But to marry a demon?

"Is there something wrong with that?" Botan inquired.

Ayame kindly explained that such a union wasn't very common, and it had usually been between a lower-class spirit and a demon. Never had anyone from noble status, not to mention a person of royal descent, fallen in love with someone from Demon World. It was most unusual to have King Enma-sama's granddaughter in love with an infamous criminal. Without a doubt, King Enma would fuss over Botan's choice for a lover more so than he had done with his own daughter. "But that's assuming if you've decided on Kurama."

"What about the possibility of a spirit husband?" Hinageshi asked. "I'm sure now that you're here, Koenma-sama and Enma-sama would arrange for you to marry a spirit. And who knows? Maybe you'll fall in love with someone here."

With a deep blush, Botan confessed that she had always been love with Kurama for as long as she could remember. Only recently had she realized her feelings for what they were, and she hoped that she could be with the fox demon forever. But she couldn't leave Spirit World without meeting her grandfather (who was gone on a business trip and wouldn't return anytime soon) and her father (who was being slowly awakened by Koenma at that moment). Afterwards, perhaps she would get the chance to be with the one she loved.

And as she waited for her father's awakening, a month passed with Botan remaining in Spirit World. Also as promised, Kurama began wreaking havoc upon Spirit World, stealing a number of precious items and harassing Spirit World employees whenever he could and doing whatever mischievous tricks his depraved imagination could concoct. Koenma tried to keep Kurama's crimes as quiet as possible, not wanting to arrest the fox when he knew how his niece felt about the bandit. However, the office was full of gossips, and eventually Kurama's misdeeds reached Botan's ears and she approached Koenma about the situation.

"I'm going to condemn his soul to Hell for all eternity," Koenma growled in frustration, glaring at the mountain of paperwork caused by Kurama. The prince continued rambling on and on about the different ways he would torture the fox's soul as payback for what Kurama was doing now. Ha, if you saw all the work the prince would have to process because of the sly fox, you would be upset too. Honestly, Botan told me that the paper stacks were taller than you—and there were at least four of them.

Anyway, when her uncle finished with his tirade, Botan announced calmly, "Koenma-sama, I don't belong here."

Already knowing the direction of the conversation, Koenma quickly put in, "But you don't belong there either. Look at yourself—you're far more powerful here than you were in Demon World! Your abilities have matured, and you're much more capable now that you've harnessed your Spirit Energy—your spirit needs to be here."

Botan motioned towards the paperwork caused by Kurama. "But Kurama-san is there, waiting for me."

"And what about your father?" Koenma demanded. "He's almost awake, and he'll want to see you when I tell him why I unsealed him."

At the mention of her father, the spirit princess bit her lip apprehensively. She truly did want to see her father; and she wanted to give him some comfort for his grief and loneliness. Wouldn't it be best if she showed him how her mother lived on in her, as Koenma had told her earlier? "You're all he has left, Botan," her uncle reminded, seeing her weakening resolve. "Without you, he's lost."

Dirty trick? You think he was pulling a dirty trick? Well, it might have been a small dirty trick, but you have to understand the prince's feelings. Without being able to say goodbye, his sister died and his baby niece disappeared. Now that he had finally found Botan after so many years, he probably wasn't very willing to let her go…and his brother-in-law, Botan's father, what about him? He probably wanted to see his precious only child.

Eh? You don't care? Okay, fine. Well, you're lucky that Botan's heart completely belonged to Kurama. She reasoned that her own father, more than anyone else, would understand her desire to be with the one she loved—I mean look at her parents' story—and she solidified her resolve in he heart. With determination in her amethyst eyes, she pleadingly said her uncle's name.

"All right, all right," Koenma surrendered with a heavy sigh. "I'll arrange for you to be sent back in two days. Ah, ah, don't argue. You're a princess, and I'm going to send you back with some suitable belongings…it's the least I can do until we see you again. Maybe that asshole will then leave me alone." Oh, he was talking about Kurama in that last comment.

So see? Prince Koenma wasn't terrible. Just as he promised, he only kept Botan as long as she wanted; and with ease he sent her back to her Raccoon family in Demon World. With the things Koenma sent with Botan, he gave Yoh and Sakura many gifts in gratitude for raising his niece into a proper and lovely lady. For Kurama and Kuronue, Botan's rescuers, he had a different kind of reward.

When the spirit girl returned to the village, she and Kurama went off to be alone and speak to one another. That and Koenma had wanted Botan to pass on a private message to the fox. "As one of the conditions for allowing me to come back, Koenma-sama is employing me to work for him. I'm working with Yusuke now. I'll be his assistant and I'll pass messages between Demon World and Spirit World—maybe sometimes even Human World," Botan explained happily. "That way I'll be able to stay with everyone here but still see people in Spirit World. It's a good thing that Yusuke works here, isn't it? I'm glad that we're friends and that I can be his partner.

A white ear twitched as a vein popped on Kurama's forehead. "His partner, huh?"

Not oblivious to Kurama's annoyance, Botan continued, "Well, Koenma-sama said that if you didn't want me working with Yusuke alone, then you could work with us." The funny look Kurama gave her clearly expressed his disbelief. "If you work as a Spirit Detective, Koenma-sama will absolve you of all your past crimes and clear your record—also if you don't commit any new ones against Spirit World."

"Oh really?" Kurama grinned.

"Mm-hm."

He grabbed Botan's arm and pulled her close to him. Staring at her intently, he inquired, "And what about my proposal? You never answered me about that, Botan."

"Well, if you're sure that someone like me is fine."

Oh, he was so happy with her answer that he kissed her right there. When they ran out of breath, Kurama told her in that foxy voice of his, "Silly girl—you were mine the moment I found you all those years ago."

So soon after, Kurama quit stealing Spirit World valuables and began working for Koenma-sama as a Spirit Detective. He eventually became good friends with Yusuke and sometime later met his other good friend Hiei-san. Yes, that's right, your Hiei'ji-chan. So while the fox went on adventures to save the Three Worlds, Kuronue went on to lead the band of thieves and continued doing what he had done before; well, he tried giving Kurama as little trouble as he could, but there were no promises.

Botan told Kusa-sama that she couldn't marry him. He took the news rather well—probably better than he would have originally taken it if Kuronue and Kurama hadn't been there to make sure the raccoon didn't cause any trouble. Obviously Yoh and Sakura were happy with the match, and Botan's friends wished her all the best.

Ah, but that's not how it ended.

Kurama and Botan couldn't get married until Botan's birth father woke up because she wanted his permission (knowing that he's alive and all). You can imagine how unhappy he was when he learned that his daughter, the one he thought he had lost all those years ago, was now grown up and asking to marry the moment he woke up from a long slumber. Her father didn't mind that Kurama was a demon—I mean look at his story of meeting his own wife—and he wanted his only child to be happy, so he gave them his blessing on the condition that Botan visit him every other day.

In regards to King Enma, Prince Koenma managed to appease him: mostly. When Botan's father heard King Enma fussing about Botan's choice for a husband, he told the old king to butt out and mind his own business. Enma had interfered enough with Botan's parents' romance; her father wouldn't allow her grandfather to ruin her love too. Well, that just sent King Enma into a fury and diverted his attention away from Botan and Kurama. Ha, to this day your great-grandfather and grandfather are feuding. Yes, that's why the skies of Demon World sound so often with thunder and have lightning crack across the sky. They're fighting between Human World and Spirit World, with Demon World in between.

Hm? Oh, what about me? Well, your Aunty Haruka here told Baika-kun that I was flattered for his offer, but I was already spoken for. Uh-huh, your Kuro'ji-chan married me in the end.

Anyway, Kurama and Botan finally married and settled happily near the Raccoon Village. And soon afterward, they had three children—yes, you three—and as we believe, they lived happily ever after. Now go to bed.


End file.
